This invention relates generally to insulative wearing apparel. More particularly, this invention pertains to insulated mittens for children.
A variety of mitten constructions for children has evolved over many years. However, mittens of the prior art have numerous well-known drawbacks.
Some mittens are not firmly retained on the wearer's hands, tending to slip or fall off during play. To overcome this disadvantage, some constructions use a tightly fitting mitten held on by friction. This type of construction results in a reduced insulative effect and reduced freedom of movement in the region of compression. Some mittens may be so tightly fitted that blood circulation in the fingers or hand may be restricted. In addition, tightly fitting mittens tend to be difficult to mount on a young child's hand, either by the child itself or by another person.
Many of the children's mittens currently marketed have no means for closing the space between coat and mitten at the wrist. As a result, the wrist is subject to cold temperatures as well as to the entrance of snow. Some mitten constructions seek to overcome the problem by detachable fastening means between the mitten and the arm cuff of the coat. Thus, buttons, zippers, matching VELCRO strips, and the like are commonly used. Such constructions require modification of each outer upper garment which the child may wear in order to be fully effective. A common "makeshift" remedy is to join the mittens to the coat sleeves with safety pins after the child's hands are inserted. Such a solution is undesirable from both aesthetic and utility standpoints.
Young children often have trouble distinguishing between the left and right mittens, and attempt to mount a mitten on the wrong hand.
A new mitten construction is needed to overcome these disadvantages and provide for easy mounting and dismounting, yet with continuous protection of the wrist area.